


The Price of Attempted Manipulation

by Nadeszdah



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, M/M, OOC, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Size Difference, Submission, Violence, You've been warned, dub-con but most probably non-con, lube what lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadeszdah/pseuds/Nadeszdah
Summary: Porter Gage was a willy bastard, a real manipulator. Nate doesn't like that one bit.Gage needs to be taught a lesson on who's the Overboss here.Quite graphic. Might be quite OOC in some respects for Gage, who knows.My Nate is a real bastard.





	The Price of Attempted Manipulation

“Told ya’ didn’t I, Gage. Can’t turn me into your puppet. Can’t control me.”  
Nate punctuated that last word with a heavy thrust right between Gage’s cheeks, driving his hard length into his little underling’s ass, punching a pained moan out of the smaller man. Blood dripped from between Gage’s legs, forming thin rivulets of blood that ran down pale thighs.

“I’m the boss, you get that? I call the shots.” 

The sound of skin slapping skin filled Fizztop Grille, accompanied by muffled groans and whimpers coming from the lithe second-in-command whose face was currently buried into the couch cushions, fingers gripping the fabric for dear life as he was pounded into by his boss.

“You hearing me Gage? Do I have to repeat myself?” Nate gripped the back of Gage’s hair hard, pulling his face away from the cushions Gage seemed so eager to disappear into.

“N-no…” Gage gasped out, a pained sob escaping his lips as a particularly powerful and punishing shove of Nate’s hips thrust his huge hard cock right into Gage’s passage, knocking the air out of his lungs, hands scrabbling for a purchase to stop himself from being pushed face first into the dirty couch.

A hard slap rang out, Gage hearing the noise before he clocked the searing pain that emanated from his ass. He cried out in pain, his hips attempting to shy away from the pain but his bosses hands held his hips firm in a strong grip.

“No what?” Another punishing thrust, another slap.

“N-no sir. Sorry… sorry sir.” Gage was outright sobbing now as his senses were assaulted and his passage used so roughly by his boss. His superior.

“Good boy. Better take it now, you need to be taught a lesson in hierarchy. I’m the boss. I call the shots. You’re my little cockslut with too big a mouth for his own good.”

Nate picked up his pace, ploughing his little lackey’s ass, revelling in the redness of his skin, occasionally peppering it with harsh slaps whenever he felt like it. Every blow caused Gage’s insides to constrict around the massive cock, pleasuring Nate further. Little whimpers and cut off cries escaped Porter’s mouth, joining in with Nate’s groans of pleasure as he took what he wanted, what he was owed. Gage belonged to him and he would listen, damnit. He would submit.

Nate had been more than patient with Gage, agreeing to this Nuka World bullshit as long as it was clear who was the boss. But the little shit had begun his manipulative crap, trying to influence the way Nate ran things.  
Gage may have been an adult, Nate guessed somewhere in his early to mid thirties if anything, but he was a downright boy compared to Nate. Nate was a soldier, a survivor, a leader in his own right. Before the war, he had whipped up mouthy little shits like Gage into submission with his rank and natural leadership skills. In a post war world where the weak belonged to the strong, Nate had decided to teach this lesson in a very physical way, teaching the kid what being the boss meant.

It had taken Gage questioning Nate’s decision to favour the Disciples over the Pack for Nate to snap. Nate was already weary of Gage’s loyalties. Overthrowing one overboss for another, simply because he disagreed with how things were run was a red flag for Nate. He didn’t take dissidence well.

Nate had said nothing after Gage’s little comments and displays of personal opinion, choosing to just continue with what he was doing and ignoring the boy behind him trying to run Nuka World behind Nate’s back.  
He had warned him not to consider him a puppet, that manipulation wouldn’t cut it, but Gage did what he did best, which was to undermine Nate’s authority in small, insidious ways.

Nate had held his tongue, merely walked away and led the way back to Fizztop Grille, ignoring the boy who followed him, still going on about backing horses and sassing Nate, taking his silence for permission to continue. Little did he know that a familiar pressure was rising in Nate, an anger that was dark and needed to be fed.

The older man had led Gage up to Fizztop, still saying nothing, luring his little Gage into a false sense of security. Gage hadn’t seen the blow coming, a wild haymaker that had split the raider’s nose bridge open and sent him flying so the ground. He’d been grabbed by the throat and lifted up by Nate, then thrown bodily onto the dirty couch of the Grille.

He’d tried to struggle, attempting to fight back to protect himself, but Nate was simply stronger than he was. Nate was nearly 20 years his senior and built like a brick shithouse. Even out of power armour, Nate towered over that Paladin shithead who mooned after him, shouting Ad Victoriam at everything that dared to move in BOS presence.

Nate simply held him down, face down, ass up, one hand on the back of his neck holding him down and the other undoing the belts and buckles of the raider’s armour, divesting him of his pants, leaving them wrapped around his ankles, boots still on. He’d roughly pulled him up to unhook the spiked cage from around Gage’s chest, his left hand wrapping itself around his throat, constricting the flow of air. Gage had tried to claw those hands off, tried to twist out, but it was like wrestling with a super mutant, both bloody and useless.

He’d sworn at Nate, tried to bite, scratch, kick him off to no avail.  
And then:

“Stop now, boy.” Nate’s rough, low voice had broken his mad struggles, and he felt himself freezing up like a bird in a snake’s hold. Like his parents in front of the raiders, like the piece of shit peons of the commonwealth when faced with those that were so much stronger than them.

“What are you d-doing, let me go!” Gage had cried out when he regained his senses, but all he received was an unceremonious shove into the couch cushions, his boss handling him like he was a mucky pup, needing discipline. He felt a strong hand pushing his face down and an arm roughly hooking him around his waist, pulling him up so that his knees rested on the couch, effectively placing him in a face down, ass up position that was so fucking damn humiliating and frightening.

More fear invaded him when he heard the clinking sound of a belt being loosened behind him and the noise of fabric being pushed down. He knew where this was going, and it sent such a wave of fear and shame through him that he bucked up, and began to beg his boss to let him go.

“Not until you learn your lesson boy, you gotta learn you can’t control me.”  
And then, without a hint of prep past a minute amount of spit quickly rubbed on Nate’s cock, Nate had swiftly pushed past Gage’s rim, roughly thrusting forward till he bottomed out, letting out a groan at the tight, dry heat.

Gage let out a wail of pain as what felt like fire took him from behind, feeling his skin rip as the large cock, proportionate to its owner, drove itself right into his body. Nate hadn’t waited for Gage to recover, had simply ploughed his way past Gage’s pain and dry insides and took what he wanted.

“He had begged and begged, panicked when he felt blood joining the fray between his legs, though the liquid did ease Nate’s cock’s passage a fraction. Hot tears ran down his face and were absorbed by the couch’s cushions. His hands grabbed a hold of the dirty fabric and he used it as an anchor to stop himself from being completely jack-hammered into the couch. 

And then Nate shifted his hips a little, and it all went downhill from there. A surge of pleasure hit Gage, his flaccid cock twitching to life as a thrill of filthy joy came careening up his spine. A rough hand began to fist his dick, bringing another dimension to the feelings that were levelling Gage’s control. Nate grinned as he felt his subordinate’s prick stiffen and leak, Gage’s voice pitching with a mixture of pain and bliss. 

And so it had gone on, for what Nate was estimating to be nearing twenty minutes of steady, brutal thrusting. Gage had quietened underneath him, letting out gentle sobs and moans as he moved with Nate’s hips. His white knuckles were a stark contrast against the irradiated red of the couch, his pale skin blotching and blooming with bruises from Nate’s attack. Perspiration soaked his mohawk and dripped down his neck and back. Nate looked down at his subordinate, his second-in-command, his little boy, so young, so opinionated and strong willed. It was a lesson that needed to be taught, and one that Gage most assuredly understood now.

Nate hastened the movements of his hand and drove his member hard into Gage’s prostate. 

“Come for me, boy.” Was all that needed to be said for Gage to explode, a long, lewd cry erupting from his sore throat.  
The tightening of Gage’s insides was enough to bring Nate off, who came with a filthy groan inside his second-in-command. He pulled out, grinning at the sight of the mess between Gage’s thighs, a mixture of semen and blood. 

Nate sat down on the couch, next to Gage’s heaving form. The latter was collapsed on the hideous settee, trying to catch his breath and stop the gentle sobs that still came from him. Nate felt a little pang of something he couldn’t quite place. Not guilt. Nate didn’t do guilt.  
Nate sighed, and pulled out his pack of preserved cigarettes, lighting one up with one of the many flip lighters this world seemed to be littered with.  
He took a drag, letting the cigarette dangle from his lips as he rose slightly, hooking his arms around Gage and pulling him into his lap to settle there.  
Gage stiffened, probably expecting a repeat performance, but he calmed down when the boss offered him the lit cigarette. Taking a shaky drag, he ran a hand down his face, trying to wipe away the remnants of the shameful tears. Nate said nothing, merely cradled the kid to his large chest and gazed out of the Grille’s windows, at the kingdom Gage had given him.

They stayed like that a while, till Gage made a noise of discomfort at the mess between his legs that had begun to dry into a flaky, disgusting mess. Nate allowed him to rise, watching those long pale legs shake like a newborn colt’s as Gage gingerly made his way to the shower.

Yep, he’s learnt his lesson, Nate thought. He grinned while taking another drag of the cigarette, pleased at the burn in his lungs and throat. It was good to be boss.


End file.
